A Prick in Your Thumbs
A Prick in Your Thumbs is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourteenth case of The Mystery Continues. It is the second case set in the Coyote Gorge district of Concordia. Plot Aboard the airship, Arthur tasked Isaac and the player with investigating the kidnappings in Coyote Gorge. The pair first headed to the nearby town of Providence to ask locals if they'd seen anything, only to find saloon owner Virginia Ellison impaled on a cactus. Dick confirmed that the cactus perforated Virginia's heart, before the pair went on to suspect young girl Lottie Orpha, Maddie's mother Eileen O'Malley, and construction worker Gus Smiffel. They then learned from George and the Flying Squad's beat cop, Rosalina Oakley, that a man had been seen vandalising the saloon. The pair raced to the bar where they found saloon worker Eldon Harland celebrating the victim's death, confessing that Virginia treated her workers like slaves with little to no pay. They also found reason to question Maddie's estranged father Darragh O'Malley. While recapping the investigation, Isaac and the player then heard Maddie and Darragh arguing on the main road. The pair quickly cooled down the argument and continued investigating, discovering how Virginia ridiculed Gus because of his passion for inventing, before discovering the killer to be Lottie. Lottie confessed quickly and apologized to the detectives for lying to them. Lottie admitted that her family's farm wasn't doing too well and that her family was struggling to make ends meet. To help her family, Lottie started stealing money from businesses in Providence. When Lottie attempted to steal from the saloon, Virginia caught her and dragged her to the cactus garden to confront her. Virginia started screaming at Lottie and refused to let her leave, grabbing her when she tried to run away. Panicked, Lottie pushed Virginia in an attempt to run away, only to realize that she'd pushed Virginia onto a cactus and killed her. A disheartened player and Isaac sent her to trial, where Judge Oakley sentenced Lottie to a correctional facility for youths. Outside the courthouse, Isaac told the player he would be taking the rest of the day off to spend time with Marla and his adoptive daughter, Colette, following the young girl's arrest. Post-trial, the player and Giulietta spoke to Eldon about the kidnappings. Eldon admitted that one of the saloon regulars had gone missing and told them he had misplaced a photo of them in the saloon. After finding the photo, they sent it over to Evie who was unable to identify the man, but revealed that the photo was taken in the cactus garden. They then headed there where they found the mysterious man's pocket watch, which was traced back to a Roger Orpha, Lottie's sister. The pair and Giulietta then asked Lottie about her brother, who explained that he and her lived on their grandparent's farm following their parent's death until he went missing. Meanwhile, Samuel accompanied the player in searching for Maddie following her argument with her father. The pair found a letter from Darragh adressed to Maddie, shortly before spotting Maddie sitting by a cart along the main road. When Samuel asked what had happened, Maddie confessed that Darragh was never there for her, confessing that he was always away. A solemn Maddie then admitted that she wanted to forgive her father, but didn't know how. Afterwards, she told the pair that she was heading home to look after her son, George. Back on the airship, the team reconvened to discuss the kidnappings. Knowing they needed to gather more info on the victims' whereabouts, they decided to head to the Orpha farm to look further into what may have happened to Roger. Summary Victim *'Virginia Ellison' (found impaled on a cactus) Murder Weapon *'Cactus' Killer *'Lottie Orpha' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beans. *The suspect drinks milk. *The suspect goes to rodeos. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bow. *The suspect has blonde hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beans. *The suspect drinks milk. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a bow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beans. *The suspect drinks milk. *The suspect goes to rodeos. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beans. *The suspect drinks milk. *The suspect goes to rodeos. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats beans. *The suspect drinks milk. *The suspect goes to rodeos. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats beans. *The killer drinks milk. *The killer goes to rodeos. *The killer wears a bow. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cactus Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Fabric, Basket of Flowers) *Examine Basket of Flowers. (Result: Doll) *Examine Doll. (Result: Stitched Name; New Suspect: Lottie Orpha) *Ask Lottie why her doll was on the crime scene. *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Coaster) *Analyze Coaster. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks milk; New Crime Scene: Dusty Road) *Investigate Dusty Road. (Clues: Purse, Wooden Crate) *Examine Purse. (Result: Jade Earrings; New Suspect: Eileen O'Malley) *Question Eileen over her earrings on the road. *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Wrench; New Suspect: Gus Smiffel) *Interrogate Gus on the murder. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beans) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Confront Eldon over his employment. (Attribute: Eldon drinks milk; New Crime Scene: The Wild Cobra Saloon) *Investigate The Wild Cobra Saloon. (Clues: Whiskey Glass, Crate of Drinks) *Examine Whiskey Glass. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Darragh O'Malley) *Ask Darragh if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Darragh eats beans) *Examine Crate of Drinks. (Result: Brown Vest) *Analyze Brown Vest. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to rodeos; New Crime Scene: Saloon Tables) *Investigate Cacti. (Clues: Faded Card, Torn Paper) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Notice Card) *Ask Lottie why the victim told people to keep an eye on her. (Attribute: Lottie drinks milk, eats beans, and goes to rodeos) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Ridiculing Poster) *Confront Eileen over the victim's ridicule. (Attribute: Eileen drinks milk and eats beans) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Cool down Darragh and Maddie's argument. (Attribute: Darragh drinks milk and goes to rodeos; New Crime Scene: Wooden Cart) *Investigate Wooden Cart. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Lingerie) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Gear Writing) *Examine Faded Writing. (Result: Mocking Message) *Speak to Gus about Virginia mocking his inventing passion. (Attribute: Gus drinks milk, eats beans, and goes to rodeos) *Examine Lingerie. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (04:00:00) *Confront Eldon about his carnal relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Eldon eats beans and goes to rodeos) *Investigate Saloon Tables. (Clues: Trash Can, Glass) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Button) *Analyze Button. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a bow) *Examine Glass. (Result: Milk Bottle) *Analyze Milk Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Monsters Inside Our Souls (2/6). (1 star) Monsters Inside Our Souls (2/6) *Ask Eldon if he knows anything. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate The Wild Cobra Saloon. (Clue: Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (06:30:00) *Investigate Cactus Garden. (Clue: Dirt Pile) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Pocket Watch) *Analyze Pocket Watch. (05:00:00) *Speak to Lottie about her brother. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Dusty Road. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Darragh's Letter) *Ask Maddie about her relationship with her father. (Reward: Cowboy Clothes) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Coyote Gorge